The Teiko council
by Hetanyofan555
Summary: The Gom are student council members! But there is one member who none of the Gom has ever seen or met before. What happens when they meet him? (Gom x kuroko) (all x kuroko) (some x izuki)
1. The student council

** In Teiko middle, there are the jocks, nerds, bullies, mean girls and others... But what keeps this crazy school standing is the notoriously strange student council.**

** For starters, we have Aomine Daiki, the member which acts like a jock and almost all the student cohort have no idea why on earth is he even there. Some think that he forced people to make him one. Others think he beat the sh** out of someone to get the role. But the truth was less exciting. There were very little at that time, so his friend(?) forced(threatened) him.**

** The next is chatterbox...**

**Kise Ryouta! He is the council's chatterbox. Always talking, never stopping. Even in his sleep, he is talking! (I am gonna stop here 'cos I'm lazy)**

** The tsundere of this group is non other than...Midorima Shintaro!**

** He loves oha-Asa so don't insult him!(only the council is allowed to) He is also the council's vice-president.**

**Our giant is Murasakibara Atsushi. DON'T TAKE HIS SWEETS AND SNACKS! He WILL crush you! Unless you want to die, don't take it. He is the baby of the 'family'.**

**Now we present the one who ACTUALLY take control here...**

**...**

**...**

**... Akashi Seijurou!**

** He is the strictest student in this mad school and mess with him, you will have random objects thrown at you! He is the student council president.**

** Together they are the GOM.**


	2. The 'encounter' with a 'ghost'

...But there is one more member.

The member who has a higher status than the president. We call him the Prosident. The school has heard of him bit has never actually see him. Even the council members has never seen him. Despite that, everyone worships this mysterious man. He has done plenty for the school. He won prizes for Teiko like crazy and does more than half of the paperwork while getting great grades.

And...

.

.

...he goes by the name, KUROKO TETSUYA.

00000

"Oh shit! I'm late!" the dark skinned male shouted as he ran to the closing gates.

"Don't curse, Aomine-kun," a stern cold voice mad the late student trip over his own feet and land face down to the floor.

"What the-" he was cut off as he saw the gates closing and quickly sat up and ran, ignoring the cold chill that went down his spine.

0000

"Finally!" Kise sighed in relief. He has been listening to his boring history teacher lecturing them about his life. He was going to die if his senses haven't stop.

He picked up his melon bread and started walking to the balcony, where the GOM normally have their lunch.

Suddenly, he felt something at his feet and tripped. He closed his eyes and took his hands in position to stop the fall but felt arms hold him and pull him back to earth.

He turned to face his savior," Thank you so-" he stopped when he realized no one there. "Huh?"

"Your welcome, Kise-kun," a gentle voice replied.

"AAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the blond cried, running down the hallway. "A-a GHOST!"

000

Murasakibara stood up and carried two large bags, one with candy and the other with snacks. And in his hands were cream puffs, eclairs, doughnuts and other delicacies.

The giant took out a maiubo and started munching when...

"It is not good to eat unhealthy things, Murasakibara-kun," a voice rang through his head.

"Who's there?" He lazily asked, turning around.

Seeing nothing talking to him, he procided with his walk to the balcony.

00

"Silly me, I forget to return this book to the library," a certain megane talked to himself, taking an extra stop to the library when he heard a voice," I am sorry, but could you help me push the door, Midorima-kun?"

"ah!" he gasped from shock and dropped his piggy bank.(lucky item)

A hand caught the piggy bank before it dropped and broke into million of pieces.

"thanks," he said as he went to retrieve his lucky item.

To find that his bank was hanging in the air.

His glasses cracked as he snatched his lucky item and made a beeline to the balcony.

0

"A ghost!" Kise cried as he burst into the room. The other members stared at him in confusion as the chatterbox suddenly burst out that.

"Oh yeah, someone called out to me on the way to school/going up here. But no one was there," Aomine and Murasakibara said.

"My lucky item was hanging in the air." the green haired declared.

"So who was that?" the members wondered.


	3. The announcement

While the GOM asked themselves who was this 'ghost', they did not notice their fearsome president approaching them. "Daiki," The navy haired froze at his name and he slowly turned around meeting the hetromatic eyes of their captain. "A-Akashi!" He stammered. _My heart can't take these scares!_

Akashi ignored his member's frozen body and just scoffed before starting," The **Prosident woul-"** "The Prosident?! He would be visiting is?" Akashi responded with a glare and the blond gulped. _Now I remember...Akashicchi hates being interrupted._

"-I hope **WE **will all be on our best behaviors. Understood, **Ryota and Daiki?**" he threatened the two now shivering men. "H-hai..." "This means no reading of those pervertedmagazines later, understood?" "No way Akashi!" the pervert protested.

"Are you imposing me, D-A-I-K-I?" Akashi stared at the idiot, his patience was pearly running out.

"no..."

"If that is the case, everyone dismissed!" he announced before walking away, making his grand exit.

"W-wait guys! When do we have to assemble?" Kise asked, scared of being late and then going into hell and never making it out.

"..."


	4. Chapter 4

The late duo ran as fast as their legs could carry them as they ran for their destination. The club room.

"Crap! We're probably late!" Aomine cursed. He feared that his precious perverted magazines were probably going to get burned along with his CDs.

As the 'Ao' and the 'Ki' got into the room. They realized that their Satan like president was already there. "Daiki," Aomine gulped and waiting for the bashing. "Ryota..." The model's palms went sweaty and stood rooted to the ground.

"The Prosident is coming in two minutes, so get ready NOW," the red-head ordered, and to the scared men's relief, he didn't scold them. So to not anger him anymore, they quickly dust themselves and sat on their seats like puppies.

"Hello, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun," The GOM nodded and greeted back to the shadow of the important man." Good afternoon, Mr Prosident," they monotonely said.

As the man stepped out of the darkness, they finally saw him, the man of honor.

His slender face was framed by soft looking baby-blue locks, making his face even more delicate looking. His skin was deathly pale, yet had a milky scent to it. He had adoring blue eyes that made contrast to his hair but out of everything that surprised them the most was that, **was looked almost INVISIBLE.**

They gaped like fish out of water while Akashi calmly asked," Good afternoon, Tetsuya. How was your day visiting the child care?" "Quite pleasant, Akashi-kun. How was your day?" The members looked back and forth at the two gentlemen and gasped in amazement. _Do they know_ each_ other?_

_ "As a matter of fact we do, we are actually childhood friends._" a calm voice answered their question.

They turned their heads and one question was on their minds.

'The president knows the Prosident?!'


	5. The Gom thoughts(that make no sense)

A lot of things were going through my mind right now. One of the main ones was that Akashi knows the Prosident. I knew Akashi had contacts with many people but I never thought it would extend to the quiet and mysterious Prosident.

Going back to the present, the two civilized men were talking to each other as if they had known each other for a long time. Akashi's face was like normal but if you knew him long enough, you would see him relaxed. Kuroko Tetsuya was a bit taller than Akashi and had light-blue hair that ended at his ear. His hair was surprisingly messy, something I would not have expected. His built was around Akashi's but a bit wider.

"Who could you be then?"a gentle voice asked me. When I heard that voice, it felt like I was touching a bunch of feathers, nesting me as I flew to heaven. I looked at the Prosident and immediately looked down. I could feel my face heating up. His icy blue eyes looked at me in a mixture of concern and curiousity. Why on earth did the Prosident had to look so charming?

"Midorima Shintaro-nanodayo." I replied, not wanting to sound rude as to not answering the great man's question.

000

When I saw that guy, I looked away. He was stunning. I don't have a good vocabulary or anything but he was just beautiful. For once in my life, I said that a man was beautiful. I can't be gay though! I mean I love looking at **Beeeeeeeeep **women. So why do I feel attracted to him?

000

Candy...

0000

So cute!

The Prosident is so big and looks like a doggiee ssu! He is also really really tall! Midorimacchi is so lucky to hear the prosident's voice ssu! Akashicchi is also very lucky to be talking to the awesome man! I wonder if Tetsuyacchi likes candy?

000

In here, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara is shorter than Kise, Akshi and Kuroko(surprise,surprise).


End file.
